Their Prongslet
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: AU! Remus and Sirius have raised Harry instead of the Dursleys, set during Chamber of Secrets. The crashing of the car and the Rogue Bludger from Moony's and Padfoot's POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR.**

**Author's Note: I hope you like this! Don't forget to review. I hope you enjoy. **

**Written for the IWSC September Practice Round**

**School: Beauxbatons, but this is temporary. It won't be my school for the official rounds.**

**Year: 3 (temporary as well)**

**Theme: I took the Beauxbatons theme which was Parents Day. **

**Main Prompts: [Platonic pairing] Remus Lupin and Sirius Black**

**Additional Prompt: [Dialogue] "If it means that much to you, I won't stop you."**

**Word Count: 1860**

_xxxx_

_As he sat at the breakfast table, Remus heard a tap tap on the window. Looking behind him, he saw an owl. Silently hoping it might be from Kingsley, saying that he needn't come in to work today, Remus stood up and opened the window, allowing the owl to hop in and stretch it's leg out. Remus was disappointed to see that it wasn't from Kingsley. In fact, it had the Hogwarts crest stamped upon the back of it. Remus frowned. Harry hadn't gotten in trouble already, had he? Hell, even when he and the other Marauders had bene at school, they had waited a day or so before causing mayhem. _

_Remus untied the letter; the owl flew out instantly and Remus shut the window behind it. Still frowning, Remus unfolded the piece of parchment. He gasped at what he'd read, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. _

_"__Sirius!" he shouted, running up the stairs._

_"__What, Moony?" Sirius said indignantly, sticking his head out of the bathroom door. He looked at Remus._

_"__You're never gonna believe what our godson did," Remus said, handing Sirius the letter. Sirius took it and read it, laughing out loud._

_"__He flew a car into the Whomping Willow?" Sirius gasped. "Where did he get that idea?"_

_Both Sirius and Remus, to their dissatisfaction, hadn't been able to take Harry to King's Cross the day before due to a emergency at the Auror office, so they had grudgingly dropped Harry off with the Weasleys to go the platform with them. _

_"__Keep reading," Remus said. Down below the official statement from Professor McGonagall was a letter from Harry._

Dear Padfoot and Moony,

Yeah, I flew a car into the Whomping Willow. But here's the thing: the platform wouldn't let Ron and me through. Everybody else got through, but when we tried, it was solid and we ended up missing the train. I know now that it was probably stupid and we could've just sent Hedwig to Hogwarts with an owl or waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but it was honestly kinda fun! We flew over the Hogwarts Express for a bit so we got to see just how big it was and we got to all the countrysides. It was really amazing and beautiful.

Anyways, don't worry about me and Ron. Neither of us are hurt except for a few bruises and sore necks. Love you guys and I'll see you at Christmas.

-Harry

_Sirius looked up. "Why didn't the barrier let them through?" he asked, confused._

_"__I don't know." Remus was as confused as Sirius. "I can't believe he put himself in danger. I must admit though, that's gotta be cooler than some of the stuff we ever did."_

_The two Marauders laughed, but still, a small worry lay in the back of their minds of what really had happened to the barrier and why their godson almost hadn't made it to Hogwarts. All they hoped was that their young godson wouldn't put himself in danger again any time soon._

_xxxxx_

The team was gathered around Harry's bed, and they'd brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice. They were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened again. Harry craned his head slightly to look over Alicia and saw Remus and Sirius walking towards his bed.

Harry grew a bit nervous. He was glad to see Sirius and Remus, but he wondered whether or not they would be as laid back about this incident as they had been about him and Ron flying the car.

"You might ought to go," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Fred who was nearest.

Fred nodded. "C'mon, guys," he said. He ruffled Harry's hair before standing up, and the team followed suit; Ron and Hermione remained though.

"Great catch, Harry," Oliver said, patting his Seeker's leg.

"We'll come and see you tomorrow, Harry," Katie said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead as she, Alicia, and Angelina followed Oliver and the twins out the door.

Harry smiled as the team left and laughed as George waved back at him and blew him a kiss.

Now, turning back to his two godfathers, Harry's grin slipped away, replaced by a look of discomfort and nervousness.

"Hi, Remus," Harry said. "Hey, Sirius."

Ron and Hermione echoed Harry's sentiment.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked skeptically, wondering what Remus and Sirius were thinking, for they were quite difficult for him to read.

"No," Remus said quickly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you guys had to come all the way from home and I figured you'd be upset."

"Of course we're not mad," Sirius said. "It's not like you wanted to get hurt." He moved and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "But we were obviously worried," he continued.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I'll be fine," Harry replied automatically.

"Harry," Sirius said lowly. "How many times have we told you, don't lie."

The boy sighed. "Yeah, it hurts, okay? But I really will be fine. Madam Pomfrey already gave me some Skele-Gro and it does hurt a bit but I've dealt with worse."

Sirius nodded. He clearly remembered a time when Harry had been nine years old and had broken his jaw trying to jump off the roof of their house and into a newly installed pool. But the young wizard had misjudged the distance and ended up flat on his face with a sharp pain in his jaw and three loose teeth. Luckily, Remus had been gone at the time and Sirius hadn't punished his godson too harshly. He'd figured that might be wrong since he himself had tried the same stunt earlier that day.

"What happened exactly?" Remus asked, curious and worried at the same time.

And so, Harry launched into the story of how the Bludger had been fixed on him from the moment the match had started, occasionally receiving interjections or comments from Ron or Hermione.

Halfway through the story, Remus glanced around and saw how Hermione's hand was holding Harry's and Ron had his shoulder wrapped protectively around his best friend. Remus smiled, glad that the boy who was very much his own son had friends as amazing as those two. Their friendship reminded him a lot of the friendship he had with Sirius and the one he'd had with James and Peter.

Refocusing on Harry, Remus listened to how the he had been able to find the Snitch again after losing it, but he had stayed still a second too long because the Bludger had been able to find its mark.

Both Remus and Sirius winced. As Harry reached the part about Lockhart and how he had removed all the bones in his arm, Sirius stood up, annoyance etched on his face.

"Is the Defense office still on the second floor?" he asked. "I'll go remove some of _his_ bones."

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's antics. "Yes, it is, but you can't go threatening him, Sirius."

"And why not?" he said indignantly. "He hurt my godson, my pup. He removed thirty-three bones from his arm. At least let me remove _one_ bone, just one. There's lots of options, and some wouldn't even hurt that much."

"No," Hermione piped up. "He's not a bad man, he's just –"

"Thick," Ron interrupted, glancing at Hermione. "I mean, Herms, he removed thirty-three bones from Harry's arm. I'd say he deserves to have a few bones of his own removed."

"May I then?" Sirius said, glancing at Harry who rolled his eyes again.

"No, you may not, Sirius."

"I remember Lockhart from school," Remus began, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him back. "He started when we were in our fifth year, right?"

Sirius nodded, glancing longingly at the door, wishing he could go take just one bone out of that smug man's head. "Yeah, he was in Ravenclaw, although I don't know why as he's never been particularly bright."

They all laughed before growing serious again when Remus asked, "Harry, do you think there could be someone here who's after you? Because, first you're not able to get on the train, and now you're hurt by a Bludger which was obviously tampered with. Someone could be after you."

Harry thought quickly and exchanged a look with Ron and Hermione. He wondered whether or not to tell Remus and Sirius about the voices he had been hearing. He was close to admitting it before making the last second decision to not.

"Not really," he said evasively. "I mean, Malfoy hates me, but, honestly, I don't think he'd risk expulsion."

Remus and Sirius nodded, and they talked for a bit longer before it became apparent that Harry was growing tired. He had also started rubbing his injured arm, obviously annoyed by the stabbing pains running through it.

"Do you want us to stay?" Sirius asked. "We don't mind and Kingsley will understand if we get to the Ministry a bit late tomorrow."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Hermione said excitedly. "Remus, how're things with Dora?"

Remus blushed. "They're – um – they're fine," he muttered.

This time it was Sirius who rolled his eyes. "Fine? He was out for three hours with her one night last week."

The three kids laughed while Remus blushed even more.

"No, you can go home," Harry said. Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Harry continued, "It's alright. I've got Ron and Hermione, and the team said they'd come visit more tomorrow. You can go back home."

"You sure?" Sirius asked, ruffling his godson's hair.

"Yeah," Harry said with a tired smile, leaning back into his pillows.

"Yeah," Ron said as well. "We won't let Lockhart anywhere near him anymore either."

Sirius smiled at Ron. "Alright then."

The two Marauders stood up. "Try to play more carefully, alright, pup?" Remus asked. "And avoid any more crazed Bludgers too."

"Will do, Remus," Harry said. "Sometimes injuries happen when I play Quidditch though."

Remus sighed. "I know that; Merlin knows your dad got hurt plenty of times as well." He wiped a hand over his face. "I've never understood you Potters and your love of Quidditch," he said, shaking his head. "James was the exact same way. Never wanted to quit. Even after he'd get hurt, he would want to get right back out there and on his broom again." He sighed once more. "If it means that much to you, I won't stop you," Remus said with a slightly exasperated look.

"Thanks, Remus," Harry replied, smiling.

"Stay safe, Prongslet," Sirius said, squeezing his godson's shoulder.

"We'll see you at Christmas," Remus added, lightly kissing to Harry's hair. "Love you."

"Love you too, Moony," Harry said softly. He watched as Remus and Sirius left the Hospital Wing.

Harry laid back into his pillows, knowing he knew he was well protected. He had two amazing and incredible friends who he knew would never leave him. And he had two amazing fathers who he knew would always protect him.


End file.
